Family Memories
by Itaichigo RinRin
Summary: Drabbles Tulip Siblings. Porque ellos se conocían mejor que nadie, sabían sus secretos y más allá de los buenos o malos recuerdos siempre iban a amarse. NethBel (fraternal). Menciones NethDen, Tomato Gang.
1. Chapter 1

_**Memories**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Historia __**fic**__ticia hecha por una __**fan **__sin fines de lucro._

_**Resumen: **_Serie de drabbles: Aunque discutieran, se enojaran y pelearan constantemente, siempre estarían ahí para apoyarse, compartir risas y lágrimas, para formar más y mejores recuerdos. HolBel (fraternal). Menciones HolDen.

* * *

_**.**_

_**1. Foto**_

Bélgica sonrió divertida cuando entró a casa de Holanda. Sacó discretamente su celular y tomó varias fotos del neerlandés que jugaba con su pequeño conejo.

Contempló la escena sin atreverse a interrumpir el momento. Le gustaba verlo así: relajado, sin el ceño fruncido ni los labios torcidos.

"Si tan solo te dejaras ver más de este modo. Todos podrían saber lo cariñoso y divertido que en realidad eres" pensó.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar ahí, hermanita?— cuestionó él, dirigiendo su verde mirada a ella, mostrándole una pequeña y ladeada sonrisa.

—El tiempo que sea necesario— respondió, tomándole otra foto.

.

_**2. Lluvia**_

La lluvia despertó a la pequeña belga, quien al instante se paró y fue a la ventana, donde alcanzó a distinguir como los árboles eran mecidos por el viento y los rayos iluminaban el paisaje.

Salió de prisa de su pieza y corrió a la del holandés. Sin molestarse en tocar abrió la puerta. Se subió a la cama. Se acercó lentamente a abrazar a su hermano, quien temblaba.

Ella tarareó una canción, opacando los truenos. Él como pocas veces se acurrucó en sus brazos, concentrándose en su voz, en su calidez.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado, hermano— le prometió.

.

_**3. Religión**_

La belga respiró profundamente y se llevó las manos a los oídos. Podía escuchar los gritos de España y Holanda. De nuevo peleaban por religión.

Ella no entendía por qué su hermano se empeñaba en seguir las ideas de Lutero y volverse protestante.

"Solo lo hace para fastidiar" pensó.

De un momento a otro todo quedó en silencio.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron y un furioso español salió, Bélgica no intentó hablarle. Se dirigió a donde estaba su hermano y le miró. Él tenía la vista perdida y una mejilla roja.

—Me voy de aquí, hermanita—se despidió el holandés.

.

_**4. Suerte**_

—No lo entiendo— murmuró Bélgica al observar a Bielorrusia y las miradas asesinas que destinaba a quien se acercara a saludar o intentar hablar con Rusia.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Hungría a su lado.

—Porque Bielorrusia es tan celosa con su hermano— respondió, dirigiendo su verde mirada a la de su amiga— yo no soy así con Holanda. Al contrario, creo que debería socializar más y no ser tan serio todo el tiempo.

—Justo por eso. Tal vez si tu hermano quisiera ser "uno" con todos, tú también lo celarías.

Bélgica rió ante el comentario.

—Entonces tengo suerte. Él jamás lo haría.

.

_**5. Pláticas**_

— ¿Qué es ese ruido?— preguntó Hungría, interrumpiendo la plática y colocando la mano sobre la muñeca de Bélgica. —Escucha.

Ambas se quedaron calladas a mitad del pasillo, atentas. Una sonrisa gatuna se asomó en los labios de la belga.

—Ahí— señaló, acercándose.

Hungría sacó su cámara. Con cuidado y discreción abrieron la puerta. Listas para presenciar la escena.

Los vieron besándose.

Hungría tomó fotos extasiada.

—Malvada, ¿por qué no me habías dicho de tu hermano y Dinamarca?

—Porque no sabía— le respondió Bélgica seria. —Tendré que tener una plática con él… con que se atreva a lastimarlo, Dinamarca me conocerá.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

Gracias por leer :)

Paso a presentar mi nuevo proyecto: una serie de drabbles (100 palabras justas) de **Bélgica** y **Holanda**, en una relación primordialmente fraternal, porque por un lado soy fiel convencida que las relaciones de hermandad también son muy bellas (y me obsesionan/emocionan) y por otro no me puedo sacar a ese par de la mente, últimamente están muy arriba en mi lista de personajes favoritos.

Publicaré ocasionalmente 5 de cada uno. Los que siguen son desde el punto de vista de Holanda.

Como notarán algunos tienen vistazos históricos (en este caso el 3 es muy marcado, dado que uno de los puntos que influyeron en la independencia de los Países Bajos fue la religión, los neerlandeses de esa época se inclinaban más por ser protestantes, tema del que los españoles —altamente católicos— no querían escuchar, pues iba en contra de sus creencias y principios), a diferencia otros drabbles son sobre eventos más cotidianos.

Se agradecen mucho los comentarios y observaciones :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Memories**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Historia __**fic**__ticia hecha por una __**fan **__sin fines de lucro._

_**Resumen: **_Serie de drabbles: Aunque discutieran, se enojaran y pelearan constantemente, siempre estarían ahí para apoyarse, compartir risas y lágrimas, para formar más y mejores recuerdos. HolBel (fraternal). Menciones HolDen, Tomato Gang.

* * *

**.**

_**6. Consuelo**_

Holanda abrió los ojos de golpe y miró con fastidio a su alrededor. ¿Quién iba a su casa de madrugada? Ante la insistencia se puso de pie, dispuesto a hacerle saber al inoportuno que no era recibido.

Mas al abrir la puerta las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, casi al instante sintió los brazos de su hermana rodearle.

—No me ama—dijo llorosa.

—Es porque es idiota— contestó a modo de consuelo. Dándole palmaditas torpes en la espalda mientras intentaba acariciarle el cabello.

— ¿Me puedo quedar contigo un tiempo?— preguntó la belga cuando se calmó un poco.

—Cuanto quieras.

**.**

**7. Disfraz**

—No.

—Hermano, por favor, ándale, vamos ¿sí?

—Ya te dije que no. No iré. No me harás usarlo— repitió el holandés, sin siquiera ver las orejas y cola que conformaban el disfraz. Cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en la cama.

Bélgica infló las mejillas y salió dando un portazo, no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

…

Horas después entraron España, Italia del Sur, Bélgica y Holanda a la fiesta.

— ¡Hey Holanda! ¿Eres el lobo? Te sienta bien el disfraz— gritó el danés, divertido.

—Y como no te calles tú serás mi caperuza— respondió con fastidio.

Lo que hacía por su hermanita.

**.**

**8. Escape**

Holanda se llevó la pipa a los labios e inhaló profundamente, dejándose llevar por la rasposa sensación del humo en su garganta.

—Otra vez con esa porquería —gruñó la belga. Enojada se paró en frente y clavó los verdes ojos en los de él — ¿acaso me estás escuchando?

— ¿Para qué? No dices nada sensato—le respondió, dándose la vuelta.

—Justo por eso me independicé de ti Países Bajos —gritó Bélgica furiosa— ya no escuchas, solamente escapas. Así hiciste con España. Por eso fumas, por eso no me oyes.

Él avanzó. No iba a reconocer abiertamente que su hermana tenía razón.

**.**

**9. Familia**

Aunque jamás lo dijera en voz alta, Holanda disfrutaba de momentos como ese: cuando podía sentarse frente a la chimenea, con un libro en las manos.

España a una distancia prudente tocaba la guitarra y componía una canción.

A su vez Romano veía concentrado como Bélgica adornaba las galletas, ayudándole en lo que fuera necesario.

Disimuladamente el holandés levantaba la mirada de las páginas y contemplaba a la que podía, por momentos, considerar su familia.

—Linda noche, ¿no Holanda?

—Sí, España— para Países Bajos era una de esas noches, en las que no podía ni quería discutir con el ibérico.

**.**

**10. Carta**

Holanda se volvió a pasar las manos por el cabello, frustrado. Jugueteó con la pipa que tenía en sus labios, releyendo lo que había escrito. Arrugó nuevamente la carta y la aventó a un montoncito, donde yacían varías más.

Hace años que no veía a su hermana y no se le ocurría nada decente que escribirle.

Se puso de pie, inquieto.

Distraídamente acarició la cabeza de su conejo cuando se le acercó.

—La extraño mucho ¿sabes?— le murmuró al animalito, suspirando.

Se dirigió a donde estaba su abrigo. Se lo puso y se acomodó su bufanda. Más tarde le escribiría.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

Gracias por leer :)

¿A qué no la Tomato Gang es amor? ¡Me encantan! En fin, como notarán en estas no hay elementos tal cual históricos y los drabbles no siguen una línea de tiempo, son totalmente salteados, en algunas pueden ser más jóvenes, niños, actuales y así…

Nos leemos con los siguientes 5 drabbles de Bélgica.

Saludos y lindo día/tarde/noche :)

* * *

Respuesta a review: **MM **antes que nada ¡muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Fui feliz al leer tu opinión :'D Me alegra mucho que te gustara la forma en que escribí a Bélgica, para mí ella es encantadora y tiene un vínculo muy fuerte y estrecho con su guapo hermano (tanto a sí que lo sigue y stalkea xD) ja ja, pero más allá de eso, en mi headcanon se conocen tan bien que muchas veces se pueden comunicar sin necesidad de decirlo con las palabras (como en el caso del Segundo drabble, que agradecí resaltaras, porque en sí fue el primero que escribí y le dio paso a los demás y en el que manifesté gran parte de mi concepción de ellos dos y su relación fraternal: si alguien conoce los temores del holandés es ella y no necesita decirlo ni ahondar en ellos, para preocuparse y demostrarle que siempre estará con él —y al revés es igual— además ahí son niños y eso lo hace aún más tierno). Nuevamente te agradezco muchísimo tu review.

Saludos, nos leemos.

Un abrazo :'D


	3. Chapter 3

_**Memories**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Historia __**fic**__ticia hecha por una __**fan **__sin fines de lucro._

_**Resumen: **_Drabbles Tulip Siblings. Porque ellos se conocían mejor que nadie, sabían sus secretos y más allá de los buenos o malos recuerdos siempre iban a amarse. NethBel (fraternal). Menciones NethDen, Tomato Gang.

* * *

**.**

_**11 Cuadro**_

Había sido un día agotador para la belga, que solo deseaba quitarse los zapatos y sentarse o acostarse en el sofá de su sala.

Sin embargo, en cuanto entró notó algo extraño. Un gran lienzo reposaba a la mitad de su camino, con una sábana blanca cubriéndolo. Curiosa revisó que no hubiera nadie en su casa. Cuando se cercioró de que estaba sola quitó la cubierta.

Contuvo el aliento y sonrió con ternura.

—Impresionante— murmuró al contemplar la belleza del cuadro. —Gracias, hermano.

Se sentó sin poder despegar la vista de la pintura, entendiendo el mensaje.

—Yo también te extraño.

.

**12 Espiar**

No es que Bélgica lo espiara. No. Solo lo seguía ocasionalmente y comprobaba sus pasos. Lo había visto trabajar con el pescado que compraba a Lituania y Polonia. Fue testigo del momento en que se negó a bajar el precio del mismo a Francia.

—Debería dejar de hacerlo— se dijo quedamente, mientras caminaba detrás de él.

Intentó recordar cuando empezó. ¿Fue en la Guerra de los Ochenta años cuando el mismo Holanda le vendía armas a España? Negó. Fue antes, estaba segura. Se encogió de hombros y siguió. Al menos así se enteraba de lo que él no le decía.

.

**13 Karaoke**

Bélgica tomó a su hermano de la mano y lo jaló al escenario. Miró la lista de canciones en el karaoke y eligió al azar.

— ¡Salió Épica! —gritó satisfecha. Era una de las bandas favoritas de Países Bajos, al igual que Whitin Temptation. Pero en esta sí podía cantar y hacer los guturales que la belga tanto amaba.

Se esforzó por imitar, en medida de su capacidad, la asombrosa voz de Simone Simons y miró embelesada a Holanda cantar como Mark Jansen. Divertida lo vio moverse al ritmo de la música y sabía que en esos momentos extrañaba su guitarra. [*]

.

**14 Partido**

Bélgica quiso llorar cuando terminó el partido. Giró la cabeza para ver a su hermano, quien parecía incrédulo ante el marcador.

Hizo el ademán de seguirlo cuando se puso de pie y salió del estadio, pero no pudo. Necesitaba espacio.

—Es tan injusto— se lamentó la belga.

La selección de su hermano era simplemente espectacular. Había desarrollado el Futbol Total. La llamaban la naranja mecánica. No había perdido ningún partido hasta que justo en la final los alemanes le derrotaron.

Salió con el desanimado público holandés.

Más tarde encontró a su hermano fumando.

—Igualmente has hecho historia— le dijo, abrazándolo. [**]

.

**15 Miedo**

En cuanto Bélgica supo la noticia fue a casa de Holanda. Estaba preocupada y temerosa. Conforme recorría los Países Bajos distinguió la magnitud del desastre y su miedo aumentó.

Cuando lo encontró él tenía la frente apoyada en el hombro de Dinamarca que lo abrazaba por la cintura, en un intento de reconfortarlo. Sin importarle interrumpirlos o no, Bélgica corrió hacía ellos y se unió al abrazo.

Sabía que a su hermano no le gustaba que lo vieran vulnerable, pero en esos momentos no tenía fuerzas para discutir. Cuando él agradeció su compañía, ella aumentó la fuerza de su abrazo. [***]

* * *

**Notas históricas:**

**[**] **Esta viñeta está basada en el Mundial de Alemania en 1974, que tuvo cede en Alemania Federal. En ese mundial Países Bajos fue una selección impresionante, que como señalé desarrolló el Futbol Total (uno de los estilos más atractivos y dinámicos que han existido, con jugadores muy versátiles que podían jugar en más de una posición), ganó prácticamente todos sus juegos, pero justamente el único que fue a perder fue la final frente al equipo local. Pese al resultado (y el nunca haber obtenido un Mundial) esa selección es considerada, por muchos, la mejor de la historia.

**[***] **Esta viñeta tiene como momento la Gran Inundación del 31 de enero de 1953. Cuando en la madrugada varios diques de Zelanda y Holanda Meridional fueron incapaces de contener la marea y la tormenta, lo que provocó su ruptura y una de las peores catástrofes naturales del país (murieron alrededor de 1 853 personas). Fue una noche aterradora, porque al cortarse la comunicación no hubo forma de informar o ayudar hasta que pasaron muchas horas. Entre los países que ofrecieron ayuda están Bélgica, Dinamarca, Francia, Estados Unidos, Canadá e Inglaterra.

**Notas de la autora: **

Gracias por leer :)

Ahora la mención a la viñeta 3 [*] Tanto Épica como Whitin Temptation son bandas holandesas de música gótica (diciéndolo de forma genérica y no específica). Aquí solo quiero mencionar que el título de los drabbles es en honor a la primera canción que oí de Whitin Temptation y que me enamoró de la banda: Memories. Sin embargo lo más probable es que haya una modificación tanto en el título como en el resumen, debido a las escasas lecturas (ya no digamos comentarios) que la historia ha tenido. El título opcional es Family Memories, para no cambiar mucho la idea original. Aviso a las lectoras regulares para que no las tome desprevenidas, jeje y para que no haya confusiones.

Espero que les agradara.

Saludos. Un abrazo.

Lindo día y semana.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Memories**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Historia __**fic**__ticia hecha por una __**fan **__sin fines de lucro._

_**Resumen: **_Drabbles Tulip Siblings. Momentos fraternales. Porque ellos se conocían mejor que nadie, sabían sus secretos y más allá de los buenos o malos recuerdos siempre iban a amarse. NethBel (fraternal). Menciones NethDen, Tomato Gang.

* * *

**.**

_**16. Cocina**_

Incluso antes de llegar a su casa, Países Bajos percibió el delicioso aroma que producía el chocolate de su hermana.

Al entrar tuvo una de las mejores vistas de los últimos años: Bélgica le sonreía sentada frente a la mesa, donde yacía un pastel de chocolate. En las manos de la belga estaba su conejo, olfateando emocionado.

—Bienvenido.

Él agradeció y deposito un beso en la frente de su hermana.

—Serviré el café —dijo el holandés, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Al entrar a la estancia y ver el pequeño desastre suspiró. Solo a su hermana podía permitirle utilizar su cocina.

.

**17. Deuda**

Holanda cerró los ojos con pesar ante la decisión de sus jefes. Salió de la sala sin dirigirles la mirada. Azotó la puerta. Sentía como la furia crecía en su interior.

—Soy un pésimo hermano mayor— pensó derrotado. ¿Cómo le daría la cara a su pequeña belga tras esa traición?

Odió cuando anunciaron neutralidad a pesar a la invasión de Alemania en Bélgica. Porque pese a sus palabras, para él, lo único más importante que el dinero era su hermanita.

Cuando Inglaterra anunció su intervención en la guerra, el holandés suspiró. Ahora estaba agradecido y en deuda con el anglosajón. [*]

.

**18. Quimera**

Bélgica lo miró divertida.

— ¿Ah, en serio y qué más?— preguntó entre incrédula y curiosa ante las palabras de su hermano, quien al captar el tono frunció el ceño más que de costumbre.

—No me crees.

— ¿Te has oído? Quieres un cerro, un aeropuerto en el mar, un estadio de futbol en el río y una Isla en el Mar del Norte con forma de tulipán— enlistó la belga.

—Si Dubai tiene una isla con forma de cangrejo, yo quiero una con forma de tulipán.

—Imposibles, son quimeras.

—Ya las verás, mi creatividad no tiene límites. Tendré mi isla tulipán. [**]

.

**19. Rabieta**

No es que Holanda la quisiera hacer rabiar todo el tiempo. Pero, de ser honesto, le divertía la expresión que hacía la belga cada que se enfurruñaba.

Le parecía adorable como inflaba sus enrojecidas mejillas. Sus cejas prácticamente se unían. Y apretaba los labios, de una forma, a decir verdad graciosa.

En momentos como ese el holandés se limitaba a resoplar y ocultar su sonrisa divertida. Caminaba hacía ella y le sacudía el cabello, picándola un poco más.

—Endemoniadamente adorable— sentenciaba antes de salir de la habitación. Riéndose discretamente ante el pequeño grito lleno de frustración por parte de Bélgica.

.

**20 Fiesta**

Jamás la dejaría ir a una fiesta, pensó el holandés cuando vio a su hermana con una botella en la mano, colgada del cuello de España, quien sonreía ligeramente abochornado.

Decidido se acercó a su hermana y la tomó del brazo.

—Nos vamos— determinó.

—No~, hermanito, no seas aburrido… —medio gruñó la belga, soltándose y balaceándose peligrosamente.—La diversión apenas comienza.

—Estás borracha— replicó, sujetándola nuevamente.

Ella se volvió alejar. Levantó la mano con intención de decir algo, pero calló. Se dobló frente al holandés y vomitó.

Definitivamente Bélgica no volvería ir a una fiesta, ni estar cerca del licor.

* * *

**Notas históricas:**

**[*] **La invasión a Bélgica y Luxemburgo por parte de Alemania se da el 4 de agosto de 1914. Los británicos enviaron un ultimátum a los alemanes, solicitándoles que abandonaran Bélgica, como no pasó, se unieron a Francia y formaron la Entente (Inglaterra, Francia y Rusia). Por su parte los Países Bajos mantuvieron su neutralidad debido al comercio. (Información a grandes rasgos, dado que también hubo factores económicos y políticos que influyeron).

**[***] **Más que nota histórica, esta fue una curiosidad que encontré leyendo Radio Nederlanden y que me causó gracia ¡Holanda es un amor (y un soñador x'3)! Pero con esos sueños a logrado grandes cosas, como los diques del Plan Delta, una maravilla hidráulica, sin duda, o lograr levantar una nación en una zona tan complicada, por lo que sí su creatividad no tiene límites. Si alguien le da curiosidad la nota (o inspiración para otro fic xD) aquí está: ( ) www. rnw. nl/espanol/article/castillos-en-el-aire-holandeses -no-todos-imposibles [unir espacios y sin paréntesis ._.u].

**Notas de la autora: **

Gracias por leer :)

Una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, estas viñetas ya estaban escritas pero intenté (fallidamente) sacar unas cuantas más… Decidí que mejor actualizaba, le pondría finalizado (dado que es todo lo que inicialmente tenía pensado) y conforme llegara la inspiración y sobre todo, el tiempo, escribiría más, porque sí, ideas/temas hay, son muchos los asuntos que aún quiero abordar como: la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Navidad, algo más de la Guerra de los Ochenta años, la bufanda de Holanda, los Tulipanes, el chocolate, los castillos belgas, la realeza en ambos países, volver a escribirlos chiquitos, ¡los conejos!, y así… pero el punto es darles ese toque fraternal, además para publicar debo tener al menos 10, las cinco de cada uno x'D. Así que no teman, aunque diga finalizado habrá más, solo que no me comprometo mucho con la fecha de actualización (soy un desastre para esas cosas) espero no sea mucho el tiempo, porque adoro escribir de ambos y leer los comentarios de quienes también les gustan los hermanos tulipán, así como a mí.

Por estos lares me verán. Espero que les agradara.

Saludos. Un abrazo.

Lindo día y semana :3


End file.
